


Hush

by misamo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, just a drabble I felt like writing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: Sooyoung and Jinsoul make up for lost time.





	Hush

“Just kiss me already,” Sooyoung murmurs, just loud enough for Jinsoul to hear. Almost as if it’s supposed to be kept a secret, even if they’re the only two in the small dorm room. Jinsoul doesn’t reply, but there’s a small smile on her face as her soft lips meet Sooyoung’s, and Sooyoung swears she’s never felt anything better.

Sooyoung feels her heart go into overdrive, and her stomach’s doing that thing that it does when the rollercoaster drops from its peak, and she can’t feel anything but she feels everything at the same time. Feels one of Jinsoul’s hands resting on her calf. Feels the way Jinsoul’s lips slowly start to move against hers, feels Jinsoul’s nose brush against her cheek when she tilts her head a little more. She feels Jinsoul’s hand cup her cheek, and she can feel the way Jinsoul’s fingers are trembling against her skin, and Sooyoung’s heart flips when she realizes that Jinsoul has been wanting this as much as she has.

Sooyoung’s hand reaches the grab onto the cloth of the oversized shirt Jinsoul has on, grips onto it tightly before tugging Jinsoul even closer. Jinsoul basically stumbles forward, barely able to keep herself from completely falling onto Sooyoung. She laughs into the kiss, and breaks it just to laugh _more,_ and Sooyoung laughs too. Sooyoung takes the moment to tug on Jinsoul’s shirt again, and Jinsoul takes the hint, shifting to sit on Sooyoung’s lap.

Sooyoung’s smile widens when she feels Jinsoul settle, and her eyes flutter shut when Jinsoul pecks her nose. She hears Jinsoul chuckle, and she opens her eyes just as Jinsoul leans in to continue their kiss, and her eyes are shut again. She decides that she likes this feeling – the feeling of Jinsoul’s arms on her shoulders, fingers gently scratching at her scalp, and the warmth and weight of Jinsoul on her lap. Likes the way her arms loop perfectly around Jinsoul’s small waist, likes Jinsoul’s lips on hers.

Likes Jinsoul.

She pulls away then, just barely, and Jinsoul’s eyes open a little belatedly, but Sooyoung likes the pure warmth dripping from them too, she realizes. She likes a lot of things about Jinsoul. Likes everything there is to Jinsoul. And she feels the smile on her lips widen even more as she thinks about it. Jinsoul’s fingers are still scratching against Sooyoung’s scalp, and Jinsoul has her forehead resting against Sooyoung’s.

“You okay?” Jinsoul whispers under her breath, the volume this time because there’s no need to be any louder.

Sooyoung chuckles, “Never better.”

One of Jinsoul’s hands move, and Sooyoung feels her thumb rubbing against her cheek soon after.

“What’re you thinking about?” Jinsoul asks then, thumb still rubbing gentle strokes against Sooyoung’s skin.

Sooyoung tilts her head upwards, leaving a peck on Jinsoul’s lips and moving her arms so that she can hug Jinsoul even tighter.

“Just you.”

“I thought so,” Jinsoul murmurs, her hand dropping from Sooyoung’s cheek to wrap her arms tighter around Sooyoung’s neck.

“You did?” Sooyoung asks playfully, amused.

“Of course,” Jinsoul answers, grinning.

“Why’s that?”

Jinsoul’s grin shifts into a fond smile, and Sooyoung didn’t know it was possible, but she falls for Jinsoul a little more in that moment.

“Because no one knows you better than me.”

And Sooyoung lets herself be pulled into another kiss, because even if she _could_ protest that it literally took Jinsoul the whole three years that Sooyoung’s been in love with her out of their entire seven year friendship to realize Sooyoung’s feelings for her, Sooyoung knows that Jinsoul’s nothing but right.

**Author's Note:**

> my first loona fic! it took me long enough haha. here's my attempt on contributing to the loona tag. 
> 
> stan loona and support xx everyone!


End file.
